


Девочка, которая мне нравится

by MeyMey



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey





	Девочка, которая мне нравится

Мистер Бергстром приглашает её в кафе. 

Лиза наряжается в своё лучшее платье, крадёт у мамы помаду и тушь, зачёсывает волосы. Часами крутится перед зеркалом, а потом психует, стирает губы, лохматит волосы и надевает футболку и шорты Барта. Она ужасно похожа на своего брата, словно они близнецы, и ей это почему-то нравится. Она решает так и пойти. 

Мистер Бергстром оживает, увидев её, входящую в кафе, встаёт и отодвигает для неё стул. Мистер Бергстром — настоящий джентльмен. 

— Ты очень мило выглядишь, — говорит он, — никогда не видел тебя в брюках. 

— Мама считает, что девочки должны носить только платья, — фыркает Лиза и старается скрыть своё волнение, прячась за огромным меню. 

— Не сказал бы, что это верная позиция, — негромко замечает учитель и заглядывает поверх меню. — Почему ты не говоришь ей об этом? Я считал тебя начинающей феминисткой.

— Она моя мама, — отвечает Лиза мягко, — я не хочу её обижать. К тому же, совсем скоро я стану подростком, и общество других подростков будет давить на меня, требуя, что бы я шла против своих родителей и моральных принципов. И мне придётся подчиниться, чтобы спокойно прожить среднюю и старшую школы. Так что маме совсем недолго осталось контролировать мой гардероб. Пусть пока наслаждается своей властью. К сожалению, она давно отступила от своей идеологии свободной женщины, поэтому даже такая власть для неё очень приятна. 

Мистер Бергстром смеётся, но не насмехается, а скорее умиляется. 

— Ты очень необычная девочка, Лиза. 

— А вы очень необычный учитель, — отвечает она и смущается. — Это ужасно, но я рада, что мисс Гувер заболела, а на замену приехали вы. 

— Я рад, что ты не желаешь своей учительнице смерти. Глядя на вашу школу, я удивляюсь, как учителя ещё не сошли с ума.  
— Ну, — Лиза мнётся и нервно хихикает, — это смотря, что называть нормальным состояние и безумием. Для Спрингфилда они нормальные, но для других городов... не думаю. Удивлена, что вы так не считаете.

— Я вообще очень оптимистичен и надеялся, что это обычные небольшие безумства, которые есть у каждого. 

— О, вы просто мало с нами были, — Лиза смеётся и не замечает, как волнение отступает. 

Когда она приходит домой, её старшая копия смотрит на неё с недовольством.

— Ты слишком много времени проводишь с этим типом, — сплёвывает в цветок Барт и уходит в свою комнату.  
Лиза смотрит ему вслед и ничего не понимает. Она проходит в свою комнату и смотрится в зеркало. Она всё-таки не очень похожа на Барта. Он скоро станет парнем, а потом и мужчиной. Он грубее, холоднее, беспредельнее. Она же мягкая, женственная, даже когда лохматая и в мужских шортах. 

Она забирается на кровать и прислоняется к стене ухом. Сквозь слой бетона слышно неразборчивое бормотание, но интонация понятна — недовольство, злоба. Лиза стучит в стену три раза и замирает, ожидая ответа. 

Барт кидает что-то в стену, и Лиза, испугавшись громкого звука, чуть не падает с кровати. Она не понимает поведения Барта. 

Она не понимает, почему такой прекрасный и идеальный мистер Бергстром так раздражает её брата. Она засыпает, и ей снится, что она замужем за своим учителем, а брат живёт в доме напротив и постоянно смотрит в окно прямо на неё.

Когда ей исполняется пятнадцать, мистер Бергстром живёт в её сердце, но не мужем, а отцом и наставником. Ей больше нравятся парни из колледжа, молодые и дерзкие, хоть она решила, что ни с одним из них не свяжет свою жизнь. 

Она постоянно чатится со своими школьными подружками, а ещё по-тихому следит за страницей брата. Она просматривает профили всех его подруг, всех девушек, написавших на "стене" и даже, когда есть время, проходится по подругам его близких друзей. 

Иногда она случайно здоровается с этими девушками, и ей приходится быстро исчезать с места преступления.

Барт вся чаще пропадает вне дома, но она до сих пор помнит тут сцену после её возвращения со свидания с учителем. Теперь ей кажется, что тогда случилось что-то важное, но она никак не может понять, что именно. 

Барт почти не задирает её, а как-то, проснувшись пораньше, она увидела в окно, как он выкидывает в мусорный бак коробку, до верха наполненную продукцией Красти. Тогда ей снова показалось, что случилось что-то очень важное, но на этот раз она знала что. Её брат повзрослел. 

Его волосы всё ещё выгорали на солнце, а кожа всегда была загорелой, в отличии от бледной кожи Лизы. Лиза иногда рассматривала старые фотографии и не понимала, почему считала себя похожей на брата. Может быть её заставило так думать желание быть бунтаркой, желание выделиться, пойти против самой себя. 

Как-то вечером, когда Барт был у себя в комнате, она решила повторить попытку поговорить с ним сквозь стену. Тогда ей хотелось понять брата, а теперь узнать его, пока он не исчез из её жизни. 

Она трижды стукнула и, на всякий случай, отодвинулась подальше. Но в ответ раздался спокойный голос. 

— Чего тебе? 

— Поговорить хотела. 

— О чём? 

— Ты не скучаешь по Красти?

— Не, — он замолкает, — не скучаю. В определенный момент я вдруг понял, что он не смешной. К тебе тоже  
это, наверное, придёт. 

— Да я его особо смешным никогда не считала. 

— Но ты же смотрела все его передачи со мной. 

— Ну, ты-то его любил. Вот и смотрела. У нас других поводов быть вместе особо не возникало. Только шалости и телевизор. А мне хотелось побыть с братом, — Лиза замолкает, ожидая ответа, но его не следует. — Эй? Ты чего замолчал? 

— Скажи, Лиза, а тебе кто-нибудь нравится? 

— Что? Ну... нет. Никто особо... нет... не знаю...

— А мне нравится. Давно и очень сильно нравится. Но нам никогда не быть вместе. 

— Почему? Не думай так! Любовь преодолевает любые преграды! — подбадривает его Лиза, а потом тише просит. — А расскажи о ней. 

— Ты можешь её узнать, и мне будет очень неудобно. 

Лиза пролистывает в своей голове профили его подруг и ни одну из них не находит ему подходящей. 

— А ты как-нибудь образно... может не внешность?  
— Ну... она очень добрая и любит животных, но в тоже время она сильная, может быть жёсткой, если того требует ситуация, а ещё она очень умная. Я не знаю, почему я полюбил её. Может быть из-за того, что она терпела меня и прощала мне моё поведение. Может быть потому, что она очень милая, даже в моей одежде. Может быть потому, что она смотрела со мной шоу, которые ей даже не нравились, и переживала со мной мне значимые события. Но я не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу встретить кого-то похожего. Таких больше нет.

Лиза замирает, прижав ухо к стене. Она слышит слова, но, кажется, не понимает смысл. Барт говорит странные вещи. 

Барт слушает тишину, а потом три раза стучит в стену. 

— Я сказал слишком много, да? Прости. Хорошо, что я не вижу твоего лица. Хорошо бы ты вообще не слышала этого.

Лиза слышит тоскливый смешок. Лиза вспоминает бормотание из-за стены и встречу после свидания с учителем. 

Барт вскакивает с кровати, когда слышит три стука в дверь.


End file.
